


Obeying Daddy

by Waywardkitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy!Kink, Dean Winchester is a Tease, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, daddy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardkitten/pseuds/Waywardkitten
Summary: Just Dean being all Daddy dom, surprising you in the kitchen





	Obeying Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](https://waywardkitten.tumblr.com)

“Aouch, jeezuz fuck!”  
I put my bleeding middle finger in my mouth, gently sucking on it.  
“Shit”  
I held the fresh cut under ice cold running water over the sink, scrambling around in a drawer with my other hand looking for a band aid or something.After I was all bandaged up and I’d checked so it didn’t leak I went back to cutting up the vegetables at the counter.  
“Hey”  
Warm hands snaked around my waist and pulled me into a tight embrace. A soft smile appeared on my lips. I hummed happily in reply, focused on not cutting up another finger with the sharp knife.  
Dean leaned over my shoulder sniffing appreciatively.  
“It smells amazing, babygirl”  
I felt a light blush cover my cheeks at the petname. I hoped it would go unnoticed but since when did anything get past the Winchester?  
“Such a sweet girl”, he hummed and nuzzled the back of my ear, peppering the nape of my neck with wet soft kisses.  
“D-dean, I can’t-”  
“Is that how you address me? Really?”, he chuckled lowly against my neck.  
I swallowed hard, willing my hand to stop shaking.

“..Daddy. I can’t. The food will burn”, I squeaked when his hands came up under my shirt grazing my bare chest with featherlight touches.  
“We can’t have that now, can we?”, he whispered in my hair. His voice was low and filled with lust. I could feel every fiber of my body starting to heat up.  
“Keep doing what you’re doing, babygirl. But you are not allowed to move or make a sound”, he singsonged the last part while teasingly pinching a nipple, effectively making me whimper.He pinched harder.  
“What did I just say? Can you follow orders and be good for your Daddy, kitten?”  
I bit my lip and hummed in agreement. He pinched harder making me shout out in pain.  
“Use your words like a good girl”  
“Y-yes. Yes, Daddy”  
He chuckled and let his big hands wander down my waist, hips and thighs excruciatingly slow. I couldn’t help myself but to cant my hips and press my ass back against him.  
“Ah ah ah, you be good now”, he purred, softly biting the sensitive skin beneath my ear.I gasped and shuddered, biting down a moan. I could do this, I would obey.

He bunched up the fabric of my maxi skirt in his hands pulling it up to my thighs before he slowly lowered himself down, kissing and nipping through my shirt everywhere he could get at. When he was finally on his knees he made to sit between my legs with his back against the counter.I looked down at him wide eyed.  
“Relax..”, he spoke softly, running his hands up and down my calves  
“Daddy’s gonna take such good care of you”  
I gulped and turned my focus back to the food I still hadn’t finished chopping up.He took his time making his way up to my thighs, slowly firmly kneading and stroking every part of skin before him. By the time he was mere inches away from where I needed him I was wet and throbbing. Of course that’s when he stopped.I looked down at him with what I can only imagine was a extremely flustered and frustrated expression.  
He peered back at me with a mischievous glint in those emerald greens.

“Remember: not a sound.”  
And that was all the warning I got before he shoved my panties aside and licked one long stripe over my soaked core. He didn’t delve in but kept on the outside, teasing me to the brink of madness. I had to put the knife down and brace myself on the counter with both hands. My head hung and it was all I could do not to simply slump down on him. But I wanted to be good for him, be a good girl.I looked down at him again through hooded eyelids. He let his fingers graze against my slit, coating his fingers in my slick.His eyes shot up, locking with mine before he slowly licked each finger clean. He let the final finger go with a loud pop.  
“So delicious, babygirl”  
I couldn’t help it, I let out a soft whimper. It was just too much.

I gasped as a hard hand landed on my bare ass with a loud crack.  
“If you don’t obey, you get punished. Is that understood?”  
His voice was dark and stern.Tears stung at my eyes but I nodded enthusiastically with a small smile.He smirked and rubbed the red mark blossoming up on my left cheek, soothing the pain away.  
“There’s my good girl”, he purred and returned a thumb to my clit, rubbing feather light circles. Not nearly enough to get me what I so badly wanted but enough to drive me close to insanity.Without pardon he let go of my ass and took a firm hold on both my thighs and buried his face between my legs. My back arched and I violently threw my head back in a gasp.

He let the skirt fall down around him so I couldn’t see him anymore and went to work.He alternated between hard and long drags with his tongue all the way from my hole to my clit and soft fast flicks over my aching bundle of nerves. I gripped the edge of the counter so hard my knuckles turned white and for a moment I was afraid I’d might actually break something. The no sounds-rule was beginning to be a real problem as I slowly lost more and more control.I grabbed at his head through the fabric of my skirt with desperate hands.  
“No, baby. Both hands on the counter..”, he hushed.  
“And not a sound, not one until you come and then I want to hear every sweet sound from that beautiful mouth of yours”

I let go of his head and grabbed the counter as instructed.The pads of two fingers slowly began to circle my entrance and my hips started to move of their own volition, bucking and jutting against those plump lips I loved so much.He pushed both fingers inside as he gave my clit a hard suck and I had to bite my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood to keep from moaning.He curled his fingers, searching for that sweet spot inside and when he found it I almost made his head smack back at the counter with how hard my hips bucked. I hardly registered the amused chuckle from between my legs.He gave a light suck to each of my lips before sucking my clit in between his lips and giving it fast flicks with the tip of his tongue. I almost blacked out right there. I could feel that knot tying up in my lower abdomen and I began to shamelessly ride his face.

“Oh-oh Daaaddyy!”, I threw my head back with a wail, shaking violently to the point of convulsing. He held me up in an iron grip of my thighs relentless in his administrations.My vision went black and my blood rushed and pulsated in my ears as I moaned and cried out until I could hardly stand up anymore. He finished with a soft loving kiss to my folds, nuzzling his nose where it met my thigh.He hoisted the fabric up and crawled out, coming up behind me before turning me around in his arms.  
“You were very good for me, kitten”, he whispered lowly in my ear. I was like putty in his arms, barely unable to stand on my own.  
“I think you deserve a reward later”, he chuckled thrusting his hard erection against my stomach.I sighed happily against his shoulder, completely spent. Yet, i could hardly wait.


End file.
